Crocodile
Crocodile (クロコダイル, Kurokodairu), also known as "King of the Desert" Sir Crocodile (砂漠の王 サー・クロコダイル, Sabaku no Ō Sā Kurokodairu), was implied to have a varied and decorated career as a pirate and once desired to become the King of the Pirates like Luffy. He shared some connections with Ivankov Emporio. He is the former president of the secret and mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works, codenamed as Mr. 0 (ミスター・ゼロ, Misutā Zero), and the main antagonist of the Alabasta Arc and Alabasta Saga as a whole. He was originally introduced as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, or a former pirate captains who serve under but not necessarily respect the World Government, in which Crocodile had gained enough prestige to become over the years. Six years before the main story begins, Crocodile offers Robin shelter from the law in exchange for her service to read Ponecliffs, or ancient historical records written in a lost language. Abusing the privileges that come with his title, Crocodile creates his station at Alabasta Kingdom. He uses a magical item called Boogie Powder to brainwash Alabasta's people to accept him as the true hero of Alabasta and secretly leads a formidable espionage group, Baroque Works, to assassinate people who learn the truth and intimidate any of his oppressors. Although he looks forward to breaking the king's adamant defiance to him, Crocodile ultimately desires to gain access to the royal family's vault and obtain information regarding the legendary weapon of mass destruction, Pluton. He needs Robin to translate the Ponecliff describing the weapon for him. He is the longest running primary villain of the series, as well as the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat. Despite overpowering Luffy during their first standoffs, Crocodile is defeated by the pirate captain. He is stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom, Alabasta and sent to the underwater prison, Impel Down. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Navyford to participate in the war, with the sole desire to avenge his past defeat to Whitebeard, whom he lost to once in the past; after that he and Daz Bonez decided to go to the New World. His bounty is 80,000,000 berries. "Even as a group of one thousand you are still useless! I am an invincible pirate! Nothing the likes of you can compare to!" :—Crocodile. Appearance :Voice Actor: John Swasey (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Formerly once one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, a government sanctioned pirate, and president of Baroque Works. With the power of the Logia Curséd Fruit, Sand-Sand Fruit, he can change his body to sand or suck moisture from whatever he touches. Doesn't depend on the power of the Curséd Fruit, he's polished his powers to the ultimate point. His power is real. His plan to take over Alabasta Kingdom was foiled and he was thrown into Impel Down, but he says he will escape to the New World someday. Appearance Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. In all his appearances, he wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. (In the anime version of the Alabasta arc, it was his middle finger that was bare. This has since been corrected in recent arcs.) His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Banana Gators he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. The Young Past Days In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Seven Warlords as children, Young Crocodile has almost exactly the same hairstyle as his adult self but is missing his trademark scar and hook. He is wearing simple clothing with a large pistol slung on his belt. Pre-Timeskip His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark green pelted fur coat with a light green trim over his shoulders. After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, but was somehow permitted to keep his gold hook. After joining Luffy, Natsu Dragneel and Jimbei on their mission to save Trace, he obtained a full change of clothes from the supplies of Newkama Land and thereafter wore a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim. After the Battle of Navyford, he is seen in attire that greatly resembles the one from Alabasta, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes, and a fur coat with longer fur trim draped around his shoulders. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Gray * Eye Color: Black * Age: 44 (debut), 46 (after timeskip) * Birthday: September 5th * Height: 253 cm. (8'3½") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:02mr-0.jpg|Crorodile in Manga version. File:CrocodileUS.jpg|Crocodile in the Unlimited series. File:Crocodile_Marineford.png|Crocodile's outfit during the Impel Down Arc and the Battle of Navyford. File:Pirate_Warriors_Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Background Personality Crocodile is confident in himself and in his abilities (Crocodile's confidence comes from his own skill and power). His great power is shown when he beats Luffy (twice), Natsu, Gray, and Erza, almost killing them, and enjoys toying with his opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle when facing an opponent that he knows is weaker than him. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, which eventually led to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and he will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to anger if someone insults him in any way. This is seen when Sanji sasses him over the Transponder Snail. Crocodile comments that anyone who has ever insulted him, has been killed by him. This is also shown later in his first fight with Luffy where Luffy had called him stupid. He then gips his fist in a tight grip and threatens to kill Robin for laughing at the comment. However, despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie or a fellow Warlord (namely Doflamingo Don Quixote who had a former bounty almost 300,000,000 higher than his own). Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Mihawk to "watch himself". If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him straight away, Crocodile left Luffy to suffer back at the desert. This allows Luffy to recover, come back (with an aid of Pell) and finally defeat him. This habit, along with sheer luck, are the only reasons Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. This also led to Mr. 3 to survive Crocodile's attempt to feed him to the Banana Gators. Crocodile shows no emotional concern nor care for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member in Alubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast. He also has no qualms about killing them if they insult or fail him, as shown with Mr. 3 and Robin Nico. He showed no true attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and viewed them only as pawns. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell. Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor. One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be seen as more an act of cruelty than honor, but he did seem to regard the use of his rarely-seen poison hook as a tribute to Luffy's tenacity. As another example of his distorted sense of honor, after Whitebeard was injured by Akainu, Crocodile refused to fight him in that weakened state. Later, he even saves Trace's life. He also saves Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. Nevertheless, he says 'that he just doesn't want the Navy to get their way.' Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of King of Pirates had once symbolized were now worthless to him. He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta arc. He claims to have done away with countless people rather than trust them and goes so far as to deride those who fight for others, making their defeats all the more harsh. After losing to Luffy and being stripped of his Warlord title, Crocodile apparently lost interest in the outside world. He refused to escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout detailed in the eighth Mini-Series. His only apparent motivation to leave Impel Down was the chance to eradicate Whitebeard. He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this trait broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard, Mihawk Dracule, and Akainu. Upon his capture, he disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he did not feel like it, perhaps assuming that escape would come easily to him if he changed his mind. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he would be sent to Impel Down and seemed apathetic during his imprisonment. Crocodile was the only Impel Down inmate who appeared to be enjoying himself; he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners. He claimed that he was only in Impel Down because he chose to stay, an assertion well in line with his overly condescending demeanor. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jimbei as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he hadn't, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him. Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1. In the Japanese version, Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). In the anime, he tends to laugh at a much slower pace than one might expect, his "hahaha"s lapsing into "ah-ah-ah"s on occasion. Relationships Friends/Allies * Daz Bonez Family Neutral * Baroque Works * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Robin Nico * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet ** Lucy Heartfilia * Trace D. Portgaz * Jimbei * Hancock Boa Rivals * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Mihawk Dracule ** Doflamingo Don Quixote Enemies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Ward Newgate * Vivi Nefeltari * Nebra Nefeltari * Chaka * World Government * Navy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Ivankov Emporio Abilities and Powers Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, which is apparent from his ability to lead Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at crafting near-flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He is known to deduce a correct conclusion based on very little information; for example, after seeing the white wrappings on the Straw Hats' arms, he almost instantly figured out that it was a safeguard against Mr. 2's infiltration. He managed to sabotage the king's reputation among the citizens by secretly importing rain-producing dust into the capital during a period of major regional drought, then having it "accidentally" discovered en route, inciting the threat of civil war and thereby drawing attention away from his own shady machinations. The entire Alabasta Saga is a testament to Crocodile's strategy and manipulative skills: he managed to successfully maintain control over all operations within "Baroque Works" over a period of years while keeping his true identity as a Warlord hidden from everyone except Robin Nico. Simultaneously, he strove to attain a high level of respect and prestige among the citizens of Alabasta as their "savior" by brutally dispatching any would-be invaders or pirates. He seems to have a better understanding of Curséd Fruits than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. He also revealed that the Jailer Beasts were actually "Awakened" Zoan fruit users at a time when no one around him had even realized that they were even Curséd Fruit users. He defeated Luffy no less before his eventual defeat. In fact, if not for his good luck and the help he received from several people, Luffy would have been killed in two battles: he was impaled (and then rescued by Robin Nico), and poisoned (and then received the antidote from Robin.) Moreover, if Luffy's blood had not served as a way to nullify Crocodile's Logia-Type defense, and if Robin had not supplied Luffy with the antidote to his hook's poison, the third battle would have effectively favored Crocodile as well. As a former Warlord, Crocodile is powerful enough to be recognized by the World Government. He was the Warlord with the lowest bounty at the time (80,000,000 Berries), with Hancock having the second lowest, although he held the title for so long that such a low bounty would now be outdated. Indeed, when Crocodile was stripped of his Warlord status and transferred to Impel Down, he was placed in Level 6, where the world's absolute worst criminals are kept. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has an enormous amount of physical stamina, durability, pain tolerance, speed, resilience and endurance as well. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their third battle while countering with attacks of his own, and he later managed to take a direct strike from diamond-form Jozu with only a single burst blood vessel. Crocodile also possesses great physical strength, first demonstrated when he carried off the dead bodies of an entire pirate crew (namely Puppu's) after dehydrating them with his Curséd Fruit powers. While Luffy was unable to retaliate against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted and stopped Mihawk's two-handed slash with just his hook; he didn't seem to be worried at all about facing such a strong opponent and even talked down to him. He seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal, their clash creating a shock wave strong enough to push nearby Navy away, and was uninjured after confronting both Warlords despite the fact both opponents possess and have complete mastery of their Haki. Crocodile was even able to battle Admiral Akainu and appear completely unharmed afterward. He was also one of the few people known to tolerate getting "baptized" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. Crocodile could effortlessly withstand the extreme temperatures of Levels 3 (where the heat is sufficient to roast a bird alive), 4 (which is several times hotter than Level 3) and 5 (a room operating at sub-zero temperatures) of Impel Down. This resistance to temperature may be why he was able to comfortably wear two shirts, a scarf, and a dark fur coat while living in a desert country. Curséd Fruit Crocodile ate the Logia Curséd Fruit, Sand-Sand Fruit, allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate sand. He has mastered his ability to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sandstorms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand (given the presence of a nearby underground waterway.) He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by touching it with his right hand. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, killing and macerating any biological substances via dehydration. Techniques * Desert Spada (デザート・スパーダ, Dezāto Supāda): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Nebra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish and Portuguese for sword. * Desert Girasole (デザート・ジラソーレ, Dezāto Jirasōre): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being takien away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. "Girasole" is the Italian word for "Sunflower". * Barján (バルハン, Baruhan): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. "Barján" is Spanish for "Barchan", a crescent-shaped sand dune. * Sables (サーブルス, Sāburusu): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard, as well as sending Jimbei and Luffy D. Monkey out of Admiral Akainu's range. "Sable" is French for "Sand", so the term "Sables" can mean "Sands", but it can also refer to a "Sandstorm". "Sable" is also Spanish for "Saber". * Ground Secco (グラウンド・セッコ, Guraundo Sekko): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. "Secco" is Italian for "Dry", while "Seco" is Spanish and Portuguese. * Ground Death (グラウンド・デス, Guraundo Desu): An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. * Desert Encierro (デザート・エンシエロ, Dezāto Enshiero): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. "Encierro" is the Spanish word for "Imprisoning". * Sables: Pesado (サーブルス ぺサード, Sāburusu: Pesādo): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Heavy". * Desert la Spada (デザート・ラスパーダ, Dezāto Rasupāda): An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. In the eighth movie, rather than being four solid blades, this move is more like two buzz-saw like blades that are less solid. * Desert Grande Espada (デザート・グランデ・エスパーダ, Dezāto Gurande Esupāda): An altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. While Desert Spada forms a long underground blade sand that slices everything its path, Desert Grande Spada slices the enemy with a rising sand blade that erupts from the ground with greater speed, as not even Akainu was able to dodge it. It seems that this technique does not travel through the ground like Desert Spada, but comes from an specific point of it, as he used on Aokiji's ice field (Crocodile's sand powers become useless when in contact with any form of water). "Grande" is Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese for "large", "great" or "big". It was first seen used to slice Akainu in half to protect Jimbei and Luffy. This move was not named when Crocodile first used it, but it was named in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. Gallery File:WC3Bstenschwert.jpg|Desert Spada. File:WC3Bstenblume.png|Desert Girasole. File:WC3Bstendolch.jpg|Barján. File:Croco.jpg|Sables. File:Staub_zu_Staub1.jpg|Ground Secco. File:La_Princesa_de_Arabasta_av.jpg|Desert Encierro. File:Pesado.jpg|Sables: Pesado. File:WC3BstenadDolch.jpg|Desert la Spada. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Crocodile's Hook In addition to being one of the few characters shown to have complete mastery over their Cursed Fruit, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat. He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Luffy, and only resorted to his Cursed Fruit powers near the end when things weren't going in his favor (not to mention his hook had been broken by Luffy). The hook is made mostly out of a golden alloy (which makes it resistant to corrosion) that is extremely tough and resilient; as shown when it took no visible damage from the Night when Crocodile defended Daz Bonez from one of Mihawk's attacks. The golden part of the hook is hollow and can be taken off to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside of it. This part of the hook has a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash. In the unlikely event that this hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be used in its place. The hook can also serve at times as an improvised mace-like weapon of sorts, evident when Crocodile merely slammed Luffy into a wall via smashing him with the hook. During his incarceration in both a regular prison and Impel Down, Crocodile was permitted to keep his hook, despite it being a potential weapon, lending credence to the assumption that the hook is a prosthesis rather than a bizarre gauntlet. Gallery Timer Bomb For the pinnacle of Operation Utopia, Crocodile prepared a specialized bomb. It was designed to detonate across a maximum radius of five kilometers, large enough to completely obliterate the capital city of Alubarna. It was prepared about 30 minutes prior to the intended firing time, at which point it would be released from a bulky cannon, but in case that method backfired, Crocodile had a special timer installed onto the bomb itself. The timer was set for less than a minute after the planned time. Transportation Gallery History Past Twenty-two years before the start of the storyline, Crocodile witnessed the execution of Roger D. Gol at Roguetown. It can be assumed that he received both the scar on his face and the amputation of his hand before eating the Logia type Sand-Sand Fruit, though he may also have been attacked after consumption through means of Haki. During his time as a rookie, he had crossed paths with Ivankov Emporio, who ended up with the knowledge of Crocodile's precious weakness. The nature of their relationship and the aforementioned weakness are still unknown. The Descent into Darkness The Disillusioned Youth At one point in the past, Crocodile's dream was to become the King of the Pirates. He once went to the New World and grew adapted to its erratic environment. As time went by, though, he grew in power and experience and lost sight of the importance of dreams and trust in other people. After becoming a Warlord in his mid twenties, he was defeated by Whitebeard. This left a lingering desire for vengeance in the young Crocodile's heart. He eventually let go of his dream of being the King of the Pirates and, after learning of a weapon called Pluton, decided to aim for that instead. He began to focus on Alabasta and became known as a hero who hunted down pirates. Sixteen years before the current storyline, at age 30, he was featured on the front page of a newspaper, having recently defeated some pirates. The Birth of Baroque Works Crocodile secretly started a crime syndicate called Baroque Works. Being careful not to attract too much attention to himself, he gathered some of the best bounty hunters in the world and gave them code names based on power. His plan the whole time was to conquer Alabasta and use the Ponecliff there to find the ancient weapon Pluton, which would give him great military power. It is known that he found Robin Nico when she was 24, at which point he made a deal with her. He would protect her and give her sanctuary from the authorities, and in return, she would be his business partner, decipher the Ponecliff, and find the location of Pluton. Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Call from the Boss Mr. 0 (referred to by other parties as Crocodile) gives Mr.3 a call. However, Sanji picks it up, as Mr.3 is defeated and is in Mr.3’s candle house. Understanding that this conversation was not meant for him, and that an enemy is on the other side of the line, he lies to the Warlord by pretending to be Mr. 3, claiming to have killed everyone. However, Crocodile has sent the Unluckies to Little Garden in order to give an Eternal Compass to Mr. 3. At that moment, Sanji spots them looking in the window. They start to attack Sanji and he subdues them, but the noise made Mr. 0 suspicious. Sanji pretended that he had to give the Straw Hats a final blow. However, Crocodile asks Ms. Sunday to send Mr. 2 to Little Garden in order to kill Mr. 3 for lying to him. War in Alabasta Project Utopia In Alabasta, the Warlord Crocodile is seen as a hero. Later some pirates, they and thier captain made a grave mistake in attempting to steal from a port city in Alabasta which was under the protection of Crocodile. Their captain insulted Crocodile for being a "government dog", and then when the Warlord charges inside the tower to engage against the crew. Thinking that they would win, their mockeries turned to horror when Crocodile takes them out one by one by using his cursed fruit abilities and then engaged their captain in a hook-vs.-sword combat (which of course Crocodile won). Crocodile was seen holding the defeated pirate captain high fort he crowd after the clash. Much later on, Crocodile assembles a meeting with all of his Officer Agents at Rain Dinners marking the first time they know the true identity of their boss. They are told the goal of the Baroque Works, their final mission and their respective parts in overthrowing Alabasta. An old face interrupts Baroque Works meeting. It is no other than Mr. 3, who snuck after the other members from Spiders Café. He came to be given another chance to defeat the Straw Hats. Crocodile is certainly surprised by this revelation since, after the call from Little Garden, he assumed all of the Straw Hat Pirates and Vivi were dead (he was not aware that it was Sanji who answered the call). Mr. 2 confirms that the Straw Hat Pirates and Vivi are alive since he met them on the way to Alabasta. With the help of his power, they are able to make pictures of the Straw Hats (omitting Sanji), and start to take counter measures so that they can prevent Vivi from meeting with the rebel leader, Kohza. Disappointed with Mr. 3, instead of giving him a second chance, Crocodile dries him up and feeds him to his Banana Gators. The Officer Agents all get pictures of Vivi and the Straw Hat crew (excluding Sanji) with the help of Bon Clay's abilities and are given the order to hunt them down (excluding Chopper as Crocodile believed he was the Straw Hats' pet). Luffy and his group pressed forward to confront the Warlord. Upon arriving at Rainbase, Luffy and Usopp were sent by the rest to ask for some much needed water after much journeying in the desert island. However, upon finding water in a bar, the two accidentally encountered Chaser and Tashigi. Soon enough, another large commotion was caused with Luffy and his crew being chased all around by the Navy. Regardless of the commotion however, Luffy and some of his crew managed to escape from the pursuing Navy and headed into Crocodile's casino, Rain Dinners. As they were running around, Luffy and those with him were tricked into falling through a trap door by the casino. Having fallen for the trick, Luffy and the others, found themselves trapped in a Sea-Prism stone cage. As they were pondering their current predicament, they were greeted by Crocodile. Battles Canon * Crocodile vs. Newgate Ward (yet to be seen; LOST) * Crocodile vs. unnamed pirate crew (WON) * Crocodile vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Desert, WON) * Crocodile vs. Elite Alabastian Royal Guards (WON) * Crocodile vs. Chaka (WON) * Crocodile vs. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Erza Scarlet (Alabasta Palace; WON) * Crocodile vs. Robin Nico (WON) * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Tomb of the Kings Mausoleum; LOST) * Crocodile, Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, and Jimbei vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra (WON) * Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Jimbei vs. Navy (outside Impel Down; WON ) * Crocodile and Mr. 1 vs. Whitebeard Pirates (INTERUPPTED) * Crocodile vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote vs. Jozu (WON) * Crocodile vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote (INCONCLUSIVE) * Crocodile vs. Mihawk Dracule (INCONCLUSIVE) * Crocodile vs. Admiral Akainu (DRAW) * Crocodile, Andre, and Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Trace, Jozu, and Thatch) vs. Admiral Akainu (INCONCLUSIVE) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Crocodile - Wikipedia article about the animal Crocodile's animal theme is based on. * Crocodile One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Warlords of the Sea Category:Baroque Works Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Amputees